helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Girls Division Kenshuusei
Girls Division Kenshuusei (ガールズデビジオン研修生) formerly known as Hello Pro Idol (ハロプロアイドル) is a group of trainees under . The trainee group was announced in Fall 2013, and they will make their debut sometime in 2014. Current Members 7th Generation (2016.06.25) *Hasekura Kasane (支倉かさね) 8th Generation (2016.08.14) *Suzuki Mariko (鈴木麻里子) *Ono Hikaru (小野ひかる) *Bunko Chinami (文庫千波) 9th Generation (2016.11.03) *Itoi Mayu (糸井まゆ) 10th Generation (2017.03.19) *Ishida Kyoko (石田恭子) *Yamada Eri (山田えり) *Kawano Mai (河野舞) 11th Generation (2017.10.28) *Uehara Kurumi (上原くるみ) *Yamada Kotone (山田琴音) *Nagahama Haru (長浜春) *Torii Ayumi (鳥居歩美) *Sakamaki Chizuko (坂巻千鶴子) *Tsukino Eiko (月野栄子) 12th Generation (2018.02.11) *Miyake Remi (三宅麗美) *Miyake Ruri (三宅瑠璃) 13th Generation (2018.05.26) *Uematsu Natsumi (植松夏実) *Kouda Arisa (甲田アリサ) 14th Generation (2018.09.03) *Kubota Aimi (久保田愛実) *Oda Manami (織田真奈美) *Yoshimura Riko (吉村理子) *Hirano Aoi (平野葵) 15th Generation (2018.12.17) *Matsumoto Haruka (松本春香) *Yoshida Aiya (吉田愛也) *Takeda Momoe (武田百恵) *Nishimoto Reina (西本玲奈) *Fukuda Nana (福田奈々) 16th Generation (2019.05.18) *Goto Minami (後藤南) *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *Wada Rena (和田レナ) *Sugai Maria (菅井マリア) Former Members Debuted= ;1st Generation (2014.01.15) *Ito Miyuki - Toki♥Doki, November 2014 *Fujioka Ran - ICHIGO 3, August 2015 *Ueno Riko - ICHIGO 3, August 2015 *Yamada Ayu - ICHIGO 3, August 2015 *Oshiro Maya - W.I.S.H, September 2015 *Akiyoshi Mana - LADY SIREN, August 2015 *Honda Ruru - LADY SIREN, August 2015 *Koizumi Madoka - Spica, April 2016 ;2nd Generation (2015.04.03) *Tatsuki Eiko - W.I.S.H, September 2015 *Tashima Ami - Happy Hearts, November 2015 *Mochizuki Takara - Spica, April 2016 *Kagome Hanako - Spica, April 2016 *Inoue Nozomi - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Saito Yukiko - YU+YU, August 2016 *Takahashi Cara - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Inaba Rika - Sakura Station, August 2016 ;3rd Generation (2015.02.18) *Miyamoto Kotori - Happy Hearts, November 2015 *Deguchi Yui - Spica, April 2016 *Masuko Rei - Spica, April 2016 *Akimoto Yuka - YU+YU, August 2016 *Fuchi Karin - Sakura Station, August 2016 *Kouno Sumirei - Sakura Station, August 2016 *Saito Ryouko - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 ;4th Generation (2015.09.05) *Arita Chiharu - Happy Hearts, November 2015 *Koyanagi Marika - Pure☆Candy, April 2016 *Ouchi Hoshiko - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Fukuda Konoe - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Yamakawa Tamaki - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Tokugawa Nanami - PLATINUM♦COIN, August 2016 *Nomiya Vivian - Sakura Station, August 2016 *Isayama Mion - Sakura Station, August 2016 *Tanaka Hinako - Sakura Station, August 2016 *Yamagishi Fumiko - Jack of Diamonds, December 2016 *Funaki Shihori - Jack of Diamonds, December 2016 *Iwasaki Hinata - Flairie Girls, July 2017 *Tsunoda Rise - JEWEL, December 2017 *Sato Tomiko - JEWEL, December 2017 *Gakusha Sakura - JEWEL, December 2017 ;5th Generation (2016.04.09) *Eguchi Marie - Jack of Diamonds, December 2016 *Wada Maiko - Queen of Hearts, April 2017 *Nanase Kumiko - VANiLLA, June 2017 *Matsuoka Nagisa - VANiLLA, June 2017 *Ryuguzaki Ayana - VANiLLA, June 2017 *Tachibana Koemi - Flairie Girls, July 2017 *Wakai Yumeno - Shooting Star, December 2017 *Goto Natsuko - SweetS, February 2019 ;6th Generation (2016.05.07) *Nitta You - Palettes!, June 2016 *Ichijo Akane - Flairie Girls, July 2017 *Atsushi Tomoe - Flairie Girls, July 2017 *Fukuoka Mayumi - JEWEL, December 2017 ;7th Generation (2016.06.25) *Shirase Koyuki - Ka-wa-ii!, May 2017 *Shiraki Nagi - Shooting Star, December 2017 *Aoyama Honoka - JEWEL, December 2017 *Hirose Mizuho - Nijiiro Musume, January 2018 *Ogawa Mayoko - FLORA, October 2018 *Sano Fuuko - Cloud 9, December 2018 *Nishimura Fumie - Uchouten, February 2019 *Ayanokouji Himeno - JUNON 9, June 2019 ;8th Generation (2016.08.14) *Ota Yuka - Sakuranbo♥Hime, May 2017 *Yazawa Stella - Nijiiro Musume, January 2018 *Itano Kanami - SweetS, February 2019 ;9th Generation (2016.11.03) *Watanabe Aina - JEWEL, December 2017 *Okada Yui - Uchouten, February 2019 ;10th Generation (2017.03.19) *Takeuchi Rina - Love Whisper, January 2019 *Ando Natsume - SweetS, February 2019 *Matsu Atsuko - LADY SIREN, July 2019 ;11th Generation (2017.10.28) *Hideyoshi Michiko - FLORA, October 2018 *Nishimoto Rini - Flairie Girls, May 2019 ;12th Generation (2018.02.11) *Kawachi Haruna - FLORA, October 2018 ;14th Generation (2018.09.03) *Ikeda Miu - JUNON 9, June 2019 |-|Left= 2nd Generation *Saito Manami - Left, April 2015 5th Generation *Kanazawa Emiko - Left, June 2016 7th Generation *Murakawa Sakiko - Left, April 2017 *Nakano Tsubasa - Left, July 2017 10th Generation *Yamamoto Kotone - Left, January 2019 12th Generation *Takeshi Naoko - Left, November 2018 |-|Transferred= *Ibi Setsuna - Bright Project Kenshuusei, May 2018 •Former members are ordered by generation, then by the time of their MAJOR debut (if they received a major debut). History 2014 On January 15, the members from Hello Pro Idol were revealed during a USTREAM event. The unit performed their first original song, Matenrou CALL, during the H!P 2014 Winter Tour. On April 3, the second generation was added. On November 29, Ito Miyuki graduated from the program and debuted in Toki♥Doki. 2015 On February 10, the first Hello Pro Idol group, ICHIGO 3 was announced. The unit was formed with Fujioka Ran, Ueno Riko, and Yamada Ayu. On February 18, the third generation was added. In April, Saito Manami left the program. On August 14, the second Hello pro Idol unit, Spica, was announced. It was formed with Koizumi Madoka, Mochizuki Takara, Kagome Hanako, Deguchi Yui, and Masuko Rei. On August 26, ICHIGO 3 graduated from the program as a full Girls Division unit. On September 1, Oshiro Maya and Tatsuki Eiko graduated from the program and joined Hello! Project Fantasy group, W.I.S.H. On September 5, the fourth generation was added. 2016 On May 9, the program changed its' name in order to identify with Hello! Project Girls Division. Discography Indies Singles #2014.07.03 Matenrou CALL #2014.12.01 Aozora / IDOL IDOL #2017.06.17 TENSION! / Happy Rainbow #2018.03.01 How come? / SODA POP #2019.01.28 Say! Yay! / Marukyuu Indies Mini Album #2015.11.18 Big Dreams!!! Works Internet Shows *2017-Present We are Girls Division Kenshuusei!! Units Current= *TBA |-|Former= *ICHIGO 3 (2015) *Spica (2015-2016) *PLATINUM♦COIN (2016) *Sakura Station (2016) *YU+YU (2016) *VANiLLA (2016-2017) *JEWEL (2017-2018) *Uchoten (2017-2019) *SweetS (2018-2019) Schedule The Girls Division Kenshuusei follow a weekly schedule like main groups in . This is to prepare them for a future debut: *Monday: Vocal Training *Tuesday: Dance and Stamina Training *Wednesday: Live show rehearsal / additional activities *Thursday: Combined Vocal + Dance training *Friday: Live show rehearsal *Saturday: Live show rehearsal *Sunday: Free day / Event day Trivia *The average debut time ranges from one year to two years. Category:Hello Pro Idol Category:Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:First Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Second Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Third Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Fourth Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Fifth Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Sixth Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:9th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Tenth Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei